guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Guantanamo Bay detainees accused of possessing Casio watches
Because of its claimed use in terrorism, possession of a Casio watch, specifically a Casio F91W, was listed in Guantanamo Bay Combatant Status Review Tribunal reports and other government documents as a reason for these detainees' continued detention. |- | Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah || * Al Edah was alleged to have been wearing a Casio 195W, "the silver version of the F91W".Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammed Ahmad Said Al Edah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal – pages 22–30 * Al Edah's Personal Representative challenged the logic behind linking ownership of a popular watch to membership in a terrorist organization. |- | Mazin Salih Musaid al Awfi || * Musaid pointed out to his Tribunal: : |- | Majid Aydha Muhammad Al Qurayshi || * In 2006 during his second annual Administrative Review Board, Majid Aydha Muhammad Al Qurayshi faced a new justification for continuing to detain him : : |- | Rashed Awad Khalaf Balkhair || *One of the allegations on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Rashed Awad Khalaf Balkhair CSR Tribunal was : : |- | Muhammad Abd Allah Mansur Al Futuri || : |- | Mohammed Ahmed Ali Al Asadi || *One of the allegations on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Tariqe Shallah Hassan Al Harbi Administrative Board hearing were : : |- | Fahd Umr Abd Al Majid Al Sharif || *Faced the allegation that he owned a Casio F91W during his first and second Administrative Review Board hearings. |- || Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghiyth Sulayman || * Captured wearing a Casio F91W.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Abdul Rahman Abdul Abu Ghiyth Sulayman's Combatant Status Review Tribunal – pages 23–31 |- || Hani Abdul Muslih al Shulan || * Captured wearing an F91W.Details of some hearings involving Guantanamo detainees, Fox News |- || Abdullah Kamel Abdullah Kamel Al Kandari || * Told his Tribunal he had no idea that the watch was associated with terrorismdocuments from Abdullah Kamel Abdullah Kamel Al Kandari's Combatant Status Review TribunalSketches of Guantanamo detainees-Part II, Boston Globe, 15 March 2006 * Told his Tribunal that the four Muslim chaplains at Guantanamo all wore this model of watch.Voices Baffled, Brash and Irate in Guantánamo, New York Times, 6 March 2006 * Described the features of his watch that signal the call to prayers to a devout Muslim.Guantanamo detainee accused of having digital watch, Dawn (newspaper), 8 March 2006 *Told his Tribunal if he had known Casio watches were tied to terrorism: : |- | Saeed Ahmed Mohammed Abdullah Sarem Jarabh || : |- | Fadil Husayn Salih Hintif || : |- | Tariqe Shallah Hassan Al Harbi || *One of the allegations on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Tariqe Shallah Hassan Al Harbi Administrative Board hearing was : : |- | Mohammed el Gharani || *The Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board : : |- | Mosa Zi Zemmori || * Ownership of a Casio watch was listed as one of the factors in favor of his continued detention.Administrative Review Board – factors in favor of continued detention or release (.pdf), US Department of Defense – page 101-102 |- | Mesut Sen || * Ownership of a Casio watch was listed as one of the factors in favor of his continued detention.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf), of Mesut Sen Administrative Review Board – page 1 |- | Salih Uyar || * Told his Tribunal: : |- | Abd Al Nasir Mohammed Abd Al Qadir Khantumani || *One of the allegations on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his CSR Tribunal stated : : |- | Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman || * Ownership of a Casio watch was listed as one of the factors in favor of his continued detention.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman Administrative Review Board – page 65 |- | Sabri Mohammed Ebrahim || * Told his Tribunal: : |- | Usama Hassan Ahmend Abu Kabir || * Told his Tribunal: : |- | Abdel Hamid Ibn Abdussalem Ibn Mifta Al Ghazzawi || * The Summary of Evidence memo prepared for Abdullah Hamid Abdalsalam Alghazawy's second annual Administrative Review Board stated : |- | Abdelaziz Kareem Salim al-Noofayee || * Told his Tribunal: : |- | Omar Khalifa Mohammed Abu Bakr || * Allegedly captured wearing a Casio F91W. |- | Abdul Wahab || *Two of the factors favoring his continued detention, offered to his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 20 July 2006, were : : |- | Abdul Matin || * Told his tribunal: : |- | Shabir Ahmed || *One of the factors favoring continued detention, offered to his Administrative Review Board, to justify his continued detention, was:Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Shabir Ahmed's Administrative Review Board hearing – page 203-216 : |- | Karl Hussein Henry || *A Casio F-91W watch was found in a large cache of semi-automatic weapons at the detainee's home.Charge sheet 10 USC § 948h (.pdf) of Khalid Sheikh Mohammed – page 19 |} References * Category:Casio watches